Make Me Think
by MiraculousRecovery
Summary: Chase is just so bored of all the airheaded, ditzy girls he's forced to hang with. When he thinks he's finally got a girl that's normal, she's got a few surprises of her own... Lime content, drama, comedy, romance, and it's all for you!
1. Make me think preview

Chase's P.O.V

It was in the brass bar, where my life changed forever. Well, actually, let me start from the beginning.

As I walked to work I was met by Maya. _Oh great._

"Hi Chasey-baby!" (1) ,she shrieked in that annoying high pitched voice of hers. I groaned trying to ignore her, but ever since I started honing my cooking skills with Yolanda, Maya and her family expect me and Maya, to get married. I swear she thinks we're best friends now.

Maya jumped in front of me and started rambling aimlessly on some new berry she found.

"Oh! And there's this new farmer girl, or something!" she says. Farmer girl? I imagined her to look somewhat like a bum off the streets.

But then again, what the hell does that have to do with my life? So what if there was a new "farmer girl, or something". I pretend to be interested in what Maya is talking about, so not to ruin my chances of being Master Yolanda's understudy.

We finally reached Brass Bar at about 7 p.m.

"Well, Maya, it was nice talking to you but I really have to get to work."

"Oh it's ok! I came to help! Hayden said it would be ok!"

_Cut me. "_Fine, just try not to get in my way." I turned the stove on, and starting preparing the entrées for the guests, when the door opened, and in walked an unfamiliar face. I couldn't help but notice her. She was rather easy on the eyes. She carried a guitar and had curly short brown hair, beautiful eyes, curvy in all the right places. I snapped out of my trance and forgot about it until Maya nudged me hard in the side.

"Hey look it's that farm girl I told you about!", Maya said.

Wow, she wasn't unsightly hideous at all, in fact she was very beautiful.

She walked over to the bar, rested her guitar beside her, and sat on a bar stool. Maya handed her a menu. She looked over it carefully and whispered something over her shoulder(2). She looked up at me and smiled a pleasant, and adorable smile, then proceeded to go over the menu.

I found an excuse to walk over to her, to get a better look at her face. I grabbed a cloth and wiped the bar counters. I saw her gently place the menu in front of her. She looked up at me again.

"Hello," I said., "How may I help you?"

"Can I have a Peach and Lime Daiquiri? (3)"

"Comin right up." I watch her rest her chin in her palm and trace doodles with her finger on the counter top. I went to the back to blend up a daiquiri. I saw Kathy walk over to the new girl.

"Hello! You must be the new rancher!"

"Sure am!" she said.

"Well we've got the stage set up for you. You wanna run through a sound check?"

"Sounds great!" She hopped up and followed Kathy to the stage.

(_M'kay, so this part of the story will be a lot more enjoyable if you listen to That's What You Get by Paramore_)

She walked to the stage with her guitar and started picking at the strings on her guitar.

"_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore, it's your turn. Now take a seat we're settling the final score,"_

I honestly thought my jaw fell to the floor. She had the voice of an angel (4).

"_And why, do we like, to hurt, so much? I can't decide! Well you have made it harder just to go on,"_

I simply gazed at her. I never thought a simple rancher could ever be capable of more than just planting and pulling a few weeds… But she was oh so very captivating…

_(1) I dunno I just started calling him that a while after playing animal parade so I guess I'm just as bad as Maya._

_(2)Of course Molly was talking to Finn! Finn is such a cutie pie!_

_(3) Peach and lime.. Daiquiri, haha it's a reference to panic at the disco's song, "But it's better if You do" Ever since then, I've wanted to try one._

_(4) I figured that Hayley Williams had the perfect voice for Molly._

_Well there ya go at first this was gonna be a one-shot, but I kinda like where this is going, there WILL definitely be some lemon content in later chapters._


	2. And so it begins

Wow. I-I'm almost speechless…The sounds of her voice echoing through my ears made me want to go up to her and- and…and what? I didn't even know the girl. What would I have done? I scoffed at my stupidity and set the drink on the counter.

Hayden and Kathy gave her a standing ovation.

"Wow, you're a rancher and you can sing! This will bring plenty of customers during open-mic night.", Kathy cheered on.

As soon as this girl was done with her song she flew over to the bar and claimed her drink. She quietly sipped, as she looked over her shoulder intently…._Curious…?_

I walked over to wiped the rest of the counter when ,she finally spoke up.

"Your hands..", she started," They look…lovely." ,she smiled up at me for the nth time.

"W-why thank you.", I said.

"You lived here long?", she said resting her chin in her hands yet again.

"Yeah kinda. Only 3 years."

"Interesting." She extended her hand forward. "Molly.", she said.

"Chase," I replied shaking back.

"Well I'll see you around." she finished her drink, and left her payment plus a generous tip on the counter.

I looked at the money, then my hands. _They look lovely, _I remembered. I chuckled and went to the back to wash the glass. Maya was there waiting for me.

"So?" she asked.

"So…what?", I asked in return.

"Did she smell like dirt? Did she have an accent? Was she an airhead?"

"No, where is all this coming from, Maya?"

"Well everyone says, she's a little…a little crazy, they say she talks to herself, and runs around talking about magical bells that will save the world, or something."

I finished washing out the glass and looked at Maya. "Trust me, Maya, it's just a bunch of ludicrous rumors that town folk spread."

I finished up at the bar, and walked out, escorting Maya home. I walked silently by myself and thought about what Maya said.

That's just more of Maya's Bullshit. She sees a girl who's prettier than she is, gets jealous and starts spreading rumors. How elementary. I stop when I hear voices coming from the new ranch. I stop and look over. There she is, the beautiful rancher. Molly. I put my hands in my pocket and remembered the tip she gave me. I couldn't accept it. She must've worked hard for it. So it walked over to her in attempt to give it back. As I casually sauntered over to her, I couldn't help but overhear a conversation.

"Finn, I found one of the bells today! Yeah it's the yellow one! Of course the Harvest Goddess will be overjoyed! And we can finally help this town!"

_What the Hell? _As I approach her I clear my throat, clearly startling her, as she jumped what seemed like 6 feet in the air. She turned around and sighed.

"Y-you're from the bar! U-um C-chase, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh sorry for not noticing you, I was just…uh…thinking out loud."

I shrugged, "Well I just wanted to give you your tip back."

"Why?"

"It's not really a policy of mine to accept extra cash from women."

"Oh."

I spun on my heal and was ready to walk back home.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"See ya later!"

"Y-yeah, bye."

I woke up to a harsh knocking at my door.

_I swear to Goddess, Maya, if that's you I'll_- I opened the door to see the new rancher. I didn't care how beautiful she was I needed some rest.

"Oh it's you.", I say aware of my brash tone.

"Mhhm! I just came to give you this." She handed me a bag of salt.

I took it and placed idly at my feet. "It's compensation for the tip you gave back yesterday."

Is that so? I say half yawning.

She nodded and waved goodbye.

I placed the salt in the cupboard.

*****I was on my way to work a bit earlier today so Maya wouldn't catch me. But just to be safe, I took a different route too. I decided to cut across the new ranch and go past the Garmon Mines, and take the shortcut to the Church grounds, where I would walk to the Brass Bar.

I finally reached the Garmon Mines, when I delightful tone reverberated in my ears. It sounded like a bell. Before I knew it, everyone came outside to hear its enchanting sound. It was coming from the mine entrance. I saw a silhouette approaching the entrance of the cave. It was her. Molly..? What a strange girl. She ran over to give Luke a high five. I felt a tinge of jealousy when he picked her up and squeezed her.

"Damn, girl! You did it!", Luke shouted.

"Did what?", Bo asked.

Molly and Luke looked at each other and played dumb.

"Err, uh you know…found the..", Luke started.

"Found the copper ore!", Molly finished.

I caught Molly's eye. She gave an awkward smile, and I headed for work.

_I have to say that through out this month, I've grown quite fond of her. We even had lunch together, and she made a dish for me. In all honesty, it tasted heavenly. The days she didn't wait at my door, she was sick, so I went to her house to make her some soup._

"_Chase thanks so much for coming."_

"_No problem, you just focus on getting better."_

"_I spoon fed her the soup and some accidentally dripped in her shirt. I gulped. Molly smiled nervously and looked at me._

"_Um, Chase, could you…?"_

_I gulped._

_I reached a finger in her shirt and gently swiped the drop of soup, before it went any lower._

_We both blushed, but things got less awkward as we told each other about ourselves. I told her my dreams of becoming a renowned chef, and she told me how she just wanted to make people happy by bringing back the natural elements of our land. She wasn't like most girls here , she could actually hold an intellectual conversation with me. _

_We sat on the couch and before I knew it, she fell asleep in my couch, this was a very compromising position. Her face lay somewhere it shouldn't. I gently got up and kissed her forehead before I left._

_There was also the time she walked me home after open-mic night. She had really pleased the crowed with her song._

"_Wow so how long have you been playing?", I asked._

"_As long as I can remember."_

"_You sounded amazing tonight."_

_She blushed and scratched the back of her neck._

_As we approached my house, she said goodnight, and proceeded to walk in the direction of her house._

_I grabbed her arm, and tried to pull her in for a kiss by fumbled and ended up throwing us both on the ground. We lay on top of each other not knowing exactly what just happened. Once we both snapped back to reality. Molly had nervously, and quickly tried to pull herself, fumbling over her feet, unintentionally grinding her hips against mine in the process. I groaned and placed my hands on her hips, stopping further movement. I lifted her hips off of mine and helped her stand up._

"_W-well G-goodnight!" and with that she ran home._

I woke up the next morning to find Molly at my door again with yet another gift. This went on for a few weeks, right until the Firefly festival.

The morning of the festival, when Molly stopped by with her daily routine of bringing me ingredients, I grabbed her arm before she had the chance to walk out.

"M-molly," I blushed.

"Chase..", she said putting her face an inch closer to mine.

"Do you think you want to attend the firework festival….with me?"

She had a blank expression, at first, but then she lit up with happiness.

"I'd be delighted!"

"Great, meet me at exactly 7 p.m. by the windmill."

She gave me a friendly, yet awkward at the same time hug and walked out the door.

It was 7:10. I promised myself I wouldn't wait another minute for some girl I met a month ago. As I prepared to walk alone to the festival grounds I heard a bell ringing form the hill behind me, and along came Molly running as fast as she could. She stopped in front of me to rest her hands on her thighs and try to catch her breath, panting and bending forward. She finally gained her composure and asked me if I was ready to go.

"I've been ready for about ten minutes where were you?"

"Sorry for making you wait…I just had…important matters to attend to…"

We walked towards the river and floated the lanterns down the river path.

"I really hope to make my ancestors proud…"

I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean I really want to bring grace to my family. I wish they could see how well I'm trying. And I hope they know I'll always love them."

I smiled genuinely at her.

Both of us decided to go home, this time I walked her home.

At her door she quietly unlocked it, and started to make her way inside. She looked at me.

I looked at her.

That's when I decided. That's when ny world shifted. That's when fate took me as it's bitch.

I cupped her face. I covered her lips with mine, and gently kissed her with a hunger never unleashed before. I pulled away licking my lips.

"Welp," I say, "G'nite!" I walk away fast realizing what I've done, without realizing, what I have truly done.


	3. It's always the crazies

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING ABSOLUTELY NOTHIN YOU HEAR ME? Accept the plot of this story! Enjoy!

* * *

I walked home realizing what had happened. I-I had fallen in love with Molly. Yes! It made sense… I mean I just kissed her! This had to be love. She's intelligent, but not too clingy, she loves my food, she's…beautiful. I walked home and spent the night thinking about my love for Molly.

The next Morning I woke up to a knocking at the door. Surely enough it was her.

"H-hi Chase..", she held up a bag of rock salt, and smiled nervously, obviously thinking about the kiss I had planted on her lips. She spun on her heal, ready to leave, but I grabbed her arm quickly and yanked her, holding her, so that her back met my chest.

"Meet me at the light house at 5p.m…I have something to tell you.." She nodded in response, still not facing me and headed out the door.

I waited at the windmill, practicing for the inevitable humiliation to follow the confession of love, Molly would hear from me. It was already getting dark out…Where was she? 20 minutes had passed. I groaned. I was not going to wait any longer. I sighed, remembering the kiss from the night before. I guess I could understand why she wouldn't want to see me. Suddenly I heard soft chiming from the entrance of the watery cave entrance. I headed towards the entrance. I stopped when I saw Molly come out of the cave with- Gill? I hadn't seen him since he left the town.

She waved goodbye to him and saw me. She looked undoubtedly happy to see me. But I was too angry to look at her. I scowled and proceeded to head the opposite direction.

"Chase!," she hollered. I ignored her. She emerged from a cave with Gill. I was saddened, but this wasn't the first heartbreak I had suffered. Suddenly there were rapid footsteps coming towards me, I turned around to see Molly charging at me like a crazed bull.

Before I knew it, she had tackled me, pinning me on the ground. She had a triumphant smile on her face. I looked at her, and flipped us over so that I pinned her.

"Listen!", I commanded.

"Why the hell are you always LATE?", she squeaked, startled by my sudden flash of anger. "I had something important to say!", I blushed remembering what I wanted to say.

"Look, Molly-" I was cut off by her mouth reaching up and latching onto mine. I was breathless. I looked down at her, she was amazing.

"I love you.", she stated. Me? She loved…me? I stood up, scratching the back of my neck.

"That was my line.", I chuckled.

"Chase, I'm sorry I was late-"

"Don't be." I cupped her face and kissed her passionately.

We broke apart. "What do you think of being my…my…", I struggled to finish the sentence.

"Girlfriend?", she asked.

I blushed and nodded.

She smiled, that famous smile of hers and hugged me tight. No girl, besides Maya had

Ever shown me this type of affection. I smiled and walked her home.

The next morning went, rather slow, since Molly didn't visit my house this morning.

_She must be sick. I'll just go over to her place._ I walked all the way over to the ranch. I knocked on her door. It slowly cracked open. I looked inside. She was talking….to herself?

"Finn, we really don't have time to see the Goddess right now!"

"Goddess?"

She turned around sharply.

"Oh! Um! Hi, I didn't see you there!"

"Who's Finn?"

She just smiled and pressed her lips onto mine. I had no complaints , though. I placed my hands on her waist, and she smiled in the kiss. I sighed, and lifted my head up.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow? I was thinking we could have lunch together."

She looked at her feet.

"S-sorry, I have plans tomorrow…"

I felt sort of disappointed, but I wouldn't let it show on my face. I gave her a smile, kissed her chastely and left.

_I wondered exactly what she meant by plans…It was the end of Summer, she couldn't be harvesting any crops, and it was Saturday…Peculiar_… I shrugged it off and returned home.

I woke up in the middle of the night hearing a ringing noise, feeling uneasy. I got up to go get some fresh air, and walked up Moonlight Hill. There I saw Molly. What I Earth was she doing up so early? Not that I had any room to talk. I was doing the same thing.

I looked at her, and realized she was indeed talking to someone. It was a man, he was tall, wore a toga, had peculiar flame-like hair and had a monotone voice. I over heard there conversation.

"Ignis! Please! Do this for me," Molly pleaded.

"In due time. Good things come to those who wait.", he said lifting her chin.

_Okay, what the hell were they talking about?_

"Alright, but please meet me here again tomorrow!", Molly said.

"As you wish, Malady."

_Who was this guy? Had they been secretly meeting here? Was this what Molly had been doing all this time… The reason she couldn't meet me for lunch, or why she was late to the firefly festival? _I walked up the rest of the path to confront the two.

"What the hell is this?", I hadn't really been the jealous type, but under these circumstances I had to wonder what was going on.

For the second time today Molly turned to face me with the same startled expression on her face.

"C-chase!"

"Who is this guy?", I asked gesturing to the man who should've been standing there, but had mystically, vanished.

I had found myself very confused, and must've had a dumbfounded look on my face.

Molly sighed. "Well, Chases, I haven't been completely honest with you.", she started.

Here it comes. She was seeing another guy. I braced myself for the heart break that would come from her next sentence.

"I…I was summoned by the Harvest Goddess to ring the five elemental bells and to save the island."

_What?_

"Huh?", I asked checking my ears.

She took a deep breath and explained to me how she along with a magical" Harvest Sprite" were looking for some magical bells, in order to save the land and break back peace with the natural elements, and how the Harvest King would help her find the magical bell.

I simply gawked at her. I would have rather heard a believable lie than that crazy shit.

"What?", she asked, "You don't believe me?"

I averted her gaze and nodded.

She looked hurt. I regretted ever waking up so early. I saw the hurt expression on her face, and tried to comfort her, but she pushed me away.

"Just forget it. Forget everything…" She ran the other way and I just wanted to wrap my arms around her. I hung my head, cursing at my self. Why couldn't I believe what she said? It's not like she would lie about something like that, no matter how ridiculous. I had to believe her. I confessed my feelings to her, because I trust her. And ran towards her, tackled her and pinned her on the ground. I leaned down and kissed her. "I believe you."

"R-really?"

"Of course." I felt bad for lying, but I'd play along. I loved her. I'd do anything and everything for her.

She smiled and flipped me over, and started tickling me, I laughed, rolling her over. We ended up rolling all the way down the hill. We panted and smiled at each other. I walked her home, and we had arranged plans for dinner tomorrow.

I waited at a table in the Brass Bar. She was late. Come to think of it. She's always late. I wonder why…Suddenly I flashed back to early this morning, when she desperately tried to convince me of her adventures trying to save the island. She had mentioned something about bells…Then it hit me. Whenever she was late, I had heard a chiming noise…just like a bell.

I shook the thought completely out of my head. It had to be the Church tower, or something. There is no possible way that a magical bell rang and magically solved some of the islands problems. It had been true that the island had become more prosperous, but found it completely hard to believe that it was because of bells. Magical. Bells. I scoffed and sipped some of my drink, checking my watch. I decided to see if she was even close to the bar.

"Hey, Kathy, I'll be right back. Save my table."

"Sure thing."

I walk out of the door to see Molly. Smiling and laughing with Luke. She was wearing a beautiful strapless dress with silver lining at the bottom, and a silver hair clip in her hair. I sighed.

Wait. What? She's with Luke? My eyes flashed towards him. My face burned with anger. I marched up to her, shoving Luke out of my way.

"What the hell?, he said. I ignored him. I'd deal with him on a later bases.

I backed her into the building and put my arms over her head.

"Now tell me why you were late."

"Hey!-" Luke protested as Molly interrupted him.

"It's ok, Luke. I'll see you tomorrow."

Luke stared at her, and then walked away.

"Now tell me.", I grunted

" I was on my way to meet you when the Harvest King asked me to ring the purple bell, of heart. He said it was somewhere with a lot of land. So I went to the Mines, and Luke offered to help me and-"

"Bullshit.", I cut her off.

"W-what?"

I chuckled.

I leaned down, attaching my lips to her neck. I softly kissed there and heard her gasp.

"You're crazy," I whispered in her neck. She gasped and shoved me back.

"W-what the hell? I thought you believed me!"

"No. I played along, because I loved you, but clearly you're just so enamored, with Luke."

"No! I love you"

"Then tell me the truth!"

"I did! I told you! You said you believed me! I trusted you to trust me!"

"I played along! How could I believe you? No one would!"

"Luke did!"

This struck a nerve with me. I knew she loved him. I got closely to her face. Intimidatingly close. So close that are noses were touching.

"Then leave. Go to Luke."

She shook her face.

"No!, I love you!"

I chuckled.

"And I loved you."

Horror struck her perfect features.

"L-loved..?" she croaked, fighting back tears.

"Good bye, Molly." and with that I left her there. Standing alone. Like she forced me to all those times.

I walked home, and regretted ever meeting that vixen. Because the truth was, I still loved her.

* * *

Author's Note: Meow. This was kinda fun. I actually acted out the last scene to attempt to capture the emotion.


	4. Hate to say I told you so

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, ABSOLUTELY NOTHIN, YOU HEAR ME? Except the plot of this story! Enjoy!

* * *

Molly's P.O.V

"L-loved..?" I choked, fighting back tears.

"Good bye, Molly." and with he I left her there. I looked up at the sky. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"WHY ME? WHY'D YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE ME?"

Ignis, the Harvest King appeared right before my very eyes.

"You are the only one in touch with the environment, and therefore can see the harvest sprites."

I snapped my eyes toward him.

"I get it, I get it, but…"

"But what? Ah, the boy?"

I nodded slowly.

Ignis sighed and looked at me. "I'll take care of that."

He pushed me forward.

"Don't worry. You'll get your love back in one piece and be happy. Now just go ring the last bell."

Chase's P.O.V

I walked home alone. I miss her, but it can't work out if she just insists on telling me these ridiculous lies. I s sighed and came to a halt when lighting struck at about 3 feet in front of me.

"What the hell?"

Suddenly the same strange man who was with Molly a few nights ago was standing in front of me.

"What….Who are you?" I asked.

He looked at me. Then started to walk over to me. I backed slightly away.

"I am The Harvest King.", He stated in a booming, monotone voice.

:And you are Chase, I presume?"

"What of it?", I say defensively.

"Molly. She was your….mate?"

I understand what he means but why was he talking like that?

I nod my head.

"Good. Then take her to your house and mate with her."

I couldn't help but blush at that.

"W-what..? You mean like…sex..?

"You still love her don't you?"

"….That is none of your business."

He smirks, extends his arm, and reaches into my chest. And I mean right through it.

_I-I can't breath…! What is this guy? _

I hold my chest in pain.

"Your heart says otherwise."

He removes his arm, and looks at me with daunting eyes.

"Go to her. Her word are not untrue."

Well let me think. A harvest king appeared in front of me through a flash of lighting. He somehow managed to stick his arm through my body without killing me, or leaving any scars.

"Do you know about any…Magical bells?" I ask.

He nods, and tells me about the five elemental bells.

"However, the fifth bell," he starts," is the bell of heart, as you know."

I nod.

"It requires two lovers to be together. If Molly attempts to ring it alone…."

"Then what?"

"She may die."

I could feel my heart drop from my chest.

"The fifth bell is located on Moonlight hill."

I nod and start running up Moonlight hill. I'm running.

Running.

Running.

Run- _RING_

I stop.

"_She may die."_

I make haste as I run up moonlight hill. I reach the purple bell post, only to find…Molly.

Her body was sprawled on the ground, and there was a floating light above her head. I looked closely and it appeared to be a creature of sorts.

It was weeping.

I kneeled above Molly's body. I picked her up and settled her into my lap, trying to revive her, but it was to no avail.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. I kissed her face and her neck. But she didn't wake up.

I looked down at her angel face. It had finally dawned on me that she hadn't been lying. I sobbed, then I felt her hand reach up and touch my chest.

"C-chase..?", she asked weakly.

"Molly, I'm here."

She looked up at me and over to the bell.

"I guess I couldn't save the island after all…", she said through a sad smile.

"Molly! Don't go!", the small glowing creature flew over to her.

"I'm sorry, Finn." She said.

She rested her head against my chest and looked up at me.

"I-I love you Chase.."

I looked at her.

"M-Molly, I'm so sorry!", I sobbed.

I leaned down and cried into her chest. She was going to die…because of me.

She grabbed the back of my head and stroked it.

"Shh, there there…It'll be alright…"

I wept into her chest uncontrollably. She was so warm and soft and- _thump._

_Thump Thump _

It was the sound of her heart beat.

I removed my head from her and looked at her.

"A-aren't you supposed to be dead?"

She looked bewildered.

"From a small bump on the head…I don't think so Chase.."

"Bump on the head..?"

"Yeah, I ran up the hill to ring the bell quickly, so I could see you again, but then I ran into the bell and hit my head."

"I thought you were hurt, Molly!", The fly-like creature said.

I cried at the thought of losing her.

I chuckled and attached my lips to her neck. I gently kissed, and said

"You're crazy." She giggled and got up. She squeezed me tightly.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be.", I kissed her on the lips.

"Oh by the way,", she said gesturing at the pixie-like creature "This is Finn. One of the harvest sprites.", she said raising an eyebrow cockily.

I chuckled and looked at it.

"Nice to meet you, Finn."

"Like wise. I'll give you two some privacy.", he said flying up into the night sky.

"Molly, do you think you could give me another chance?"

"On the condition that you always trust me."

I pulled her in close. "Always." I whispered in her hair.

"Oh and don't think I didn't notice what you did back there."

I raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly did I do?"

She put her hands on her hips. "You got my shirt completely wet, when you buried your face in my chest."

"Oh- Um- w-well about that…I…uh-"

She leaned up and kissed me, sticking her tongue tentatively in my mouth. This gesture caught me off guard, but I followed her lead. I slid my hands down her waist, causing her to purr, and grab a fistful of my hair. Without warning she pushed me on the ground, and jumped on me, kissing me hungrily. I could barely catch a breath so I came up for air. Molly continued to kiss my face passionately.

"M-Molly, S-slow down," I panted. She was amazing. She took my breath away. She unbuttoned my shirt and kissed down my chest.

"Whoa, Chase…", she paused running her fingers down my abs. I groaned. Geez, she drove me insane. I grabbed her arms pulling her back to my lips.

She purred in the back of her throat. "Mmm, Chase..Can we take this some where else?"

She said. I got what she was hinting at, and picked her up bridal style. I walked to my house and we kept our lips attached to each others the whole way there. I threw her on the bed. And climbed over her, nuzzling my nose to her soft skin. "You feel nice," I said.

She nipped my ear, "You feel nicer," She said as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

* * *

Uhg, I made so many cutts to this chapter. ButI'm happy with the final result. But wait! It doesn't end here! There will be more chapters, at least two more. Meow, enjoy!


End file.
